1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein is directed to a needle-bonded fabric and, more particularly, to a needle-bonded carpet product with a tufted fabric visual appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,166 is directed to a needle-bonded fabric which is made from two different colored batts. The batts are needle-bonded to force the fibers of the second batt into the fibers of the first batt to attach the fibers together. The fibers of the one batt are not to be forced into the outer surface of the other batt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,064 is directed to a needle-bonded fabric wherein two webs of different color are fastened together by a needling operation. The product is provided with areas containing and areas free of glue, and the presence or absence of the glue affects the needling operation performed on the webs of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,190 is directed to a needle-bonded fabric which is needled by a fiber locker having its needles arranged in a pattern.